


Beauty in the Eye of the Beholder

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Arthur will make Merlin see how beautiful he is.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 23





	Beauty in the Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2010-2011. Posted unedited.

Arthur knew that Merlin just plain didn't get it. The servant saw himself as a tall, gangly, uncoordinated man who'd yet to grow into his body and likely never would.

And mind you, he was all that in a way. But he was so much _more_.

Merlin was all sharp angles, daunting and alluring at once. He was so uncoordinated, but so free in his body. He wasn't confined, wouldn't be held back, and if that left him a little too much for his body, well, it was fine.

In Arthur's opinion, anyway. Merlin's was an entirely different matter. Arthur knew he hadn't helped with his teasing words and defensive insults, but really, Merlin should know he wasn't serious.

Especially about the ears. How could Arthur _not_ love Merlin's ears?

But Merlin didn't get it. He thought they stuck out too much and that they just accentuated the general unattractiveness that was him. He didn't get why Arthur found him so beautiful.

Arthur thought it was because Merlin had never seen himself performing magic, never seen how _right_ he looked with the power billowing off of him in waves, his eyes glowing and his body assured in its movements.

It was the most beautiful thing Arthur had ever seen and Merlin had been deprived that sight.

He tried to make it up to him. He wasn't great with words, he knew, especially when pride got involved, but when they were alone together, just the two of them, curled closely in Arthur's expansive bed, that was when pride didn't matter anymore and Arthur could tell Merlin just how beautiful he was.

Merlin didn't believe him yet, but Arthur was determined that if he told him enough times, if he whispered the words into Merlin's adorable ears time and again, eventually Merlin would see.

And when that happened, when Merlin accepted his own beauty, then he would really fly.


End file.
